Mint's ABCs
Mint's ABCs is the seventh episode of the second season of Mint's Hints. Overall, it is the twenty-seventh episode of the show. Summary Kris and Mint do some play on words and the alphabet. Plot The episode starts with the viewers heading inside to visit Kris, who is reading a chapter book named "A Really Great Book". When Kris heads in the bedroom, her name is seen on the back of her shirt. Mint wants Kris to read her a book based on Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. After reading, Mint refuses to read Kris' book, so she asks Mint what other book should Mint read. So Kris has to play a game of Mint's Hints to figure it out. Kris draws an "F" on Mint's footprint and it popped off the screen. After Kris gets her sketchbook, the word "Sketchbook" is seen on on the back. During the song of how to play the game, Kris reads the book she was reading earlier. After singing, Kris then starts to look for hints. She finds the first clue on a picture of a moon in a different book, so Kris draws it in her useful friendly sketchbook. Later, Kris heads into the kitchen. Miss Volbonan asks Kris to help her and Mister Volbonan with their grocery shopping. Girl Volbonan is hungry; Kris and the Volbonans then find milk, bread and juice for Girl Volbonan, who has some juice from a baby bottle. Kris waves goodbye to Mister Volbonan, Miss Volbonan and Girl Volbonan. Kris tells the viewers that book starts with "B", door starts with a "D", and curtain starts with "C". Kris finds another "C" word, "Cow". As Kris starts to say C words like cake, Caterpie, crayons, cantaloupe and carrots, she finds the second clue on a picture of a cow, drawing it in her sketchbook. During the Mailtime segment, Mailtoad comes in and spells Kris' name. Mailtoad has lots of letters for her as in "letters of the alphabet". Mailtoad had another kind of letter. Inside the video letter, two girls (Anemone and Sally) visit the library and read a story called If You Give Your Mouse a Cookie. After that, Kris returns to the bedroom. Mint and Kris skidoo into a storybook, where they have to rearrange the mistakes so that the sentences in the book will make sense. Afterwards, the final clue is on the word "JUMP". Kris writes the word in her sketchbook. So Mint and Kris skidoo back home. After sitting on the Thinking Chair, Kris puts the three hints she found together. Kris wants to know if the moon could jump, but the viewers think that answer is silly, because the moon can't jump. But the cow could jump. The viewers study the three clues and the answer revealed to be the story "Hey Diddle Diddle", because Mint wants to read it. Then, they head back into the bedroom, with Kris carrying Mint's book, which is "Hey Diddle Diddle". Kris says that the illustrated picture from the story are good clues, which are a moon, a cow and the word Jump. As Kris reads the story to her friends, the cat plays a fiddle. Then a cow jumps high enough to the moon. Also the little dog laughs so he could see such fun, and at the end the story the dish and spoon run away. As Kris sings the So Long Song, subtitles of the lyrics are seen as a tiny ball bounces as Kris sings the lyrics. After singing, she catches the small ball in her shorts pocket as the episode ends. Characters * Mint * Kris * Captain Toad * Mister Volbonan * Miss Volbonan * Girl Volbonan * Mailtoad * Anemone (in video letter) * Sally (in video letter) Trivia *The "spring of the clock" sound can be heard when Kris accidentally takes out her chapter book instead of her Useful Friendly Sketchbook. Category:Season 2 Episodes (Mint's Hints)